Another end to Emergency Room
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own any rights to the story This is another end to Emergency Room: When ER ended I wanted to know, what was going on with all the people I loved? How would Carters life end up? Would the Center have a chance to survive? This is how I think it continued...
1. Chapter 1

**Another end to ER**

_Its raining, outside the ER_

Carter looks at her: Dr Greene, are you coming?

Rachel smiles: I am coming, I am coming...

_Rushing into the ER with that patient on the gurney_

Carter: Chaz, give her a hand, come lets go people! Let's move!

Chaz: She is just a first year med man.

_Carter running both hands on the gurney_

_Carter_: Well she is like you daughter of a legend, her dad was Mark Greene, that counts for something now run!

_Chaz looks at Rachel and smiles_

Chaz: Ok, come on I ll show you the ropes around lets save a life, Dr Carter

Carter: He needs an IV, Chaz call the Burn Department and we need more O negative and

Chaz: Ok, got that, I am on it

_Chaz is on the phone in Trauma 1 making a call to order more blood from the internal blood bank._

Carter: Rachel, go find Junie, we need her in here, this guy has only a chance to survive if he gets the best care, I need another pair of hands!

_Rachel runs away to find Junie_

EMT: Police told me he has 3 kids, mother died 3 years ago, would be good if he

Carter: Oh my god, people lets hope we can save him! I need Brenner in her now, somebody please get him!

_Rachel comes back with Junie right behind her_

Chaz to Rachel from the phone, he is still on hold with Burn Unit

Chaz: Your dad was an amazing guy!

Rachel: So was your brother Pratt, Elisabeth told me he was great in his first year.

_Chaz smiles and talks to the Burn Unit on the phone._

Dr. Brenner: What have we here?

Carter: Burn Victim male, 45% of his body is burned, he has a collapsed lung, we are pumping fluids and blood, he is critical, he might have further internal bleeding

: He hasn't got a

Carter: 3 kids, mother died 3 years ago

Dr. Brenner: Ok let's try it! Junie, I need more saline and

Junie: I am on it!

Chaz: Burn Unit can't take him

Dr. Brenner: What?

Chaz: They

Dr. Brenner: Get me some ice, where is the heart monitor?

Carter: Sir, can you hear me?

_Patient tries to speak_

Carter: You are in a hospital but we are trying everything to save your life please hold still, we are giving you morphine that should help with the pain ok?

Patient: Kkkk

Carter: We will call your kids and try to organize something for them, you will be ok!

Carter to Junie: Let the morphine run faster, I don't want him to suffer more than necessary. Where are the x-rays?

Dr. Brenner: Rips 3, 6 and 8 are broken, elbow left, and left ankle. We need to get down his temp too

_Heart monitor is beeping_

Carter: Code blue, where is the tube? I need the paddles

Junie: On

Carter: Charge them to 200

Junie: 200

Carter: Away from the table and shock

Junie: Nothing!

Carter: 300, shock!

Junie: No

Brenner: We should let him go.

_Carter looks at Rachel then to the patient, he know he cannot let him die._

Carter whispering: Not tonight, 350

Junie: Shock

_Monitor is beeping again and Carter smiles_

Carter: And he is back, let's move him to the OR.

_All are working on the patient, moving out of the room into the elevator._

**A few hours later in the reception area**

Carter to Rachel: And how do you feel? First life you helped saving, I remember my first patient and the feeling when your dad was able to save him.

Dr. Benfield: She should feel terrible because she is not a doctor, not yet working in this hospital and...

Rachel: I just observed, I really, I just observed and it was wonderful. Dr. Carter saved this man's life and it was really

Carter: She did great and it was close but we saved the guy, he has 3 children, it might take a while but he will be ok, I am proud and I think Mark would be too!

Morris: She did well, I saw that and I got to run, Brenner I am off, keep an eye on Chaz and Rachel because I am out meeting Claudia for dinner and maybe, maybe I ll find the courage to ask her to marry me today, she is the one, I know it...

_Morris storms out and grabs another donut from the tray, Dr. Ross comes through the revolving door smiling being himself..._

Dr Ross: I bet she did great exactly like Mark always did his best to be there for his patients...

_Carter looks surprised goes over and hugs him_

Carter: Doug Ross, what are you doing here in this city? I thought you lived in Seattle happily married with kids, dog and a great home! Man its good to see you!

Elisabeth: I called him, hi Rachel, Carter, I am so

Carter: You re back wow, I thought you wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep and fly home tomorrow.

Doug: Carol got the chance to be transferred from Seattle to Chicago and I couldn't resist...

Carter interrupting: Who does she work for now? I mean transferred, why transferred back to Chicago?

_Doug looks guilty because he knows that he has some explaining to do. After 5 years the feeling of guilt is coming back to him, although he meant well this time and knows he did the right thing._

Doug: UNOS, Carol works for UNOS man and

Carter: Oh my god, oh my god, I was recently transplanted and

_Doug looking even guiltier_

Doug: Yes, it was a coincidence, Chicago always rings a bell and when, when I, I had her call and I needed and it was you and...

Carter: Doug, what is going on here?

_Doug starts sits down and starts crying, the tears he was supposed to shed when he left, everything is coming back to him._

Doug: Carol will be back here helping and she also wanted to work a few shifts in county. When I found out that you were the doctor in Chicago that got the kidney I sat down and thought that this was a sign to come back and be here again, help and work with people I actually like and who know me, the good and bad Doug Ross. The one I wanna be again, not the clean one, the real one, me that is having a beer with you guys and not white wine in some fancy restaurant. Believe me, not that good, not that good.

_All laughing and Elisabeth continues_

Elisabeth: I had this list, stupid list and I remembered the wall, the people I worked with and when Rachel said that the only hospital she would work for is this one where her daddy worked his final days I remembered something, something I thought would be worth changing places again ...

Doug: She called me in the middle of the night and I sat down and although I love Seattle and I have the twins and everything it's, I called the babysitter and took the next flight immediately, I knew that this was the only way and

Elisabeth: We realized that working here was the greatest time of our lives, maybe not in the ER but here in Chicago at County and so I drove down with Rachel and saw you and then the Centre, I wanted to come back to get my old job but now, now that

_Elisabeth starts crying as well while Carrie storms in_

Carrie: Is the Carter Centre still in the need of a tough but brilliant boss?

Elisabeth hugs her deeply lying in her arms

Carter: It is but you are supposed to be on the plane to Miami, what has gotten in to you? I mean into you all?

Carrie: Good, I am in then. Note me down, I am jobless from tomorrow just told them that I hate sun and that I wanna sweat blood again and it's here where I belong. Realized that the minute I paid the driver at the airport and then I told him to get his butt back behind the wheel and drive, hey stop crying Elisabeth, my make-up still looks ok for once...

_All laughing again_

Carter: So that's why you all...

Elisabeth: Well, when the rental I got didn't start right way. Well you all know that I believe in signs and Peter helped me to call the rental company and then I realized something, that I belonged here and even if the weather and anything was horrible like transport and traffic and wind, I love this city, like I loved London when I was a child.

_Peter rushes into the ER._

Peter: Guys, you got yourself a new surgeon, hey Elisabeth you re really here. I am so glad you decided to stay.

Elisabeth: Hey Peter!

_Peter smiles and knows that this time Elisabeth wont get away and that in time everything will be exactly like it was always supposed to be, both working side by side._

Peter explains: Just told North western that they are great but that they will never be County and that they could kiss my ass and saying that I got to run, I already talked to Lucian, with Neela gone they need a new surgeon and I lowered my salary a bit for this old building. Hey Rachel you are coming with me, we got some work to do.

Carter: Sounds wow, wow that took some guts.

Peter: Sounds like the old days, Rachel Lucian is waiting and we need to fix a few of the burn victim guys, or are you too tiered? Come on!

Rachel: I don't think I am allowed to do this but I would love to, I mean

Peter to Elisabeth whispers: I will look after her and later we will talk.

_Rachel still sits there and looks at all the doctors the doctors that used to work with her father._

Peter: Little Lady move your ass now, patient is waiting, already sedated, you wanna be a surgeon or not?

Dr. Benfield to Rachel: You can go, she is your responsibility Dr Benton watch her!

_Rachel rushes out of her chair_

Rachel: Coming, this day so great and Elisabeth thank you and Dr. Carter, Susan, I am so

_Peter and Rachel are rushing away_

Carrie: She is such an amazing girl!

Elisabeth: She is and she always was. Did you guys know that 1 month after I left County Rachel moved in with me and Ella leaving her mother behind?

Carter: Really? I didn't know that but it doesn't surprise me.

Elisabeth: Yes, she never wanted to become a lawyer, she was always her dad's child!

_Dr Benfield looks at Elisabeth, knowing that everything will be ok now._

Dr. Benfield: I knew Mark for only a short amount of time but I think that's what Mark would have wanted, she is his blood, I realized that the moment I saw her but we shouldn't tell her that, I ll let her work here, she will do great Carrie...

_Dr Benfield smiles and leaves the group telling nobody her secret. Elisabeth is beaming with pride, Rachel is amazing and she always loved her like her own daughter_

Elisabeth: She is like all of us, a real doctor through and through, I said to myself that I can teach here as well and that, this is so. I mean my head is spinning and I need to plan a lot of things but I am so sure that this is the right thing for me.

Carrie: The Carter Centre is the perfect opportunity I think for all us, we can give back, work together and be together, I never found friends like you guys...

Doug: I agree. We can do studies, experiment, cure and reach breakthroughs by helping patients and by being together without going through the whole process that hospitals sometimes have in asking thousands of people when you know something is just right either for you or the patient!

Carter: So you all wanna work for the Carter Centre knowing that it's not sure that it survives because I can only afford to finance it for one year more or less...

Doug: Oh you were always the rich guy but hey you built the thing and we never treated you differently and you are

Carter: No you never let me buy all rounds of coffee, oh thanks man...

Doug: Oh well

Carter laughs: I never thought you all would be here, I thought I would have to start begging docs in this hospital to volunteer her time and work for me, I mean the centre hasn't got reputation yet, just a name and there are so many institutions and clinics and names out there, I mean are you guys sure about that? You are all leaving good paid jobs.

Doug looks at him: I know and that is true but this is home. I took the next plane when Liz called and the minute I touched ground I knew I was right to come here, even the coffee tastes the same...

_Doug looks around, nurses rushing to patients, the ER clears, its early morning._

Doug: It's good to be home.

_Doug takes a deep sip out of his plastic mug and bites into a donut, Carter pads his back_

Doug: My god I am crying again, I am getting old. The Carter Centre is a great thing I even would have worked as a simple ER doc, now I want that corner office that every big dude gets.

_Doug grins because he knows Carter will give it to him just for old times' sake._

Carrie intervenes: No, mine already too it old guy. I saw it when Carter gave us the tour this morning and you don't even know what it looks like.

Doug: Oh come on, you don't need that much light and space. Carrie

_Carrie hits him_

Carrie: You don't know that it has all this and why

Doug: Hey you are used to work in confined spaces. You just need a shoe box. I need light to...

Carrie: I want the best clean and simple! End of story! And you just wanted to work as a simple ER doc and

Carter: Guys, guys, one is on the left side and one right. Don't start to behave like children...

Doug: Old Carter always trying to make everything right, ok I get the one with river views...

Carrie: Deal, the other one is bigger anyway!

Carter: So you guys really wanna do that? Working practically for me, I was your student and I learned a great deal from all of you, I want this to work out, I want it to

_Elisabeth interrupts him with a smile on her face._

Elisabeth: I called the Chicago University; we will work closely with the ER and later the Carter Centre, funding could come from there as well!

Carter: How could you arrange that? I mean, you didn't know that I

Elisabeth: I thought you would never reject help and made some calls and rang people out of bed, believe me I can do a lot when I am on it and I knew Rachel would love every minute here

Carter nearly cries: So this is really happening

Elisabeth: Yes, I continue teaching, have an eye on Rachel and work shifts in order not to lose my practical skills at the end I am a doctor and doctors are supposed to save lives and treat patients and not just to teach and work in administration.

Carrie: And I would love to organize everything and work a shift or 2 shifts as well if you agree, I mean you said yes to the corner office but...

Carter: Sounds great to me! I think with women like you there is not a doubt that the Centre will survive. Thanks Carrie!

Carrie: Well, I will try my best!

Elisabeth: Me, too!

Carter looks at Doug: Do you wanna be head of the new paediatrics department in the...

Doug smiling: Oh I thought that was clear already when I asked for the corner office and I gotta pick a personal nurse, what about the blonde one right there, good butt byth...

_Dough touches Sam's butt who walks by Sam in an instant reaction slaps him in the face and everybody is clapping_

Sam: What was that? And who are you some kind of idiot? How dare you touching my...Carter, who is he? Call security, the guy

Carter: I am really sorry Sam but this is Doug Ross he used to work here and had every nurse in town before married Carol Hathaway. Now we all thought he is settled but it doesn't seem that way. I am sorry for what he did! And I

Doug: Hey! I am a grown-up, you don't have to apologize for me! I can do that for myself, I am sorry but I couldn't resists and fell back in my old habits.

Junie: I don't think you are a grown-up, Carol will be furious Doug!

Doug: Hey for one time, can you please not tell my wife what I did?

Junie: Sorry but nurses always stick together!

Doug: Great this means no sex for a week. Thanks Junie!

Junie grins: You're welcome, you should think twice before doing something like this again then you don't have to suffer!

_Sam has a bright grin on her face._

Doug: I am sorry Sam, ok? Besides that, would you be interested in working for me?

Carter: Don't think twice Sam. Say yes, he is a great guy, brilliant doctor although he needs some manners!

Elisabeth: The best for kids Sam!

Carter: You are not gonna regret it and

Sam: Hey, what is that? Are you trying something here?

Carrie: Sam, do it. He is one of the best in this country although he needs some manners around nurses thought you were taught better Doug after all those years...

Sam: Ok, ok, I am gonna do it but I have to warn you, left wing is even stronger, can you keep that in mind doc?

Doug: Oh yes!

Sam: Great then we have a deal!

_Sam and Doug shake hands!_

Doug: Thanks!

_They continue to shake hands until Sam lets got and leaves._

Doug: What a woman, my god, she must be fantastic in...

Carter: She is like Carol so be careful what you do around her!

Doug: Why did you think I chose her? Saw that immediately! My infamous intuition with women, still have it.

Carrie: Sam will be great for you Doug and county will miss her but working for the centre might give her more time with her son, she has a son does she?

Carter: Yes, his name is Alex!

_Susan comes out of Trauma 3_

Susan: Hey Carter, this was so great thank you! Working in the ER feels amazing and...What are you guys all doing, Doug and Elisabeth, Carrie...

Carrie: Staying! We are all staying.

Carter: Meet the new boss of the Carter Centre!

Susan: Wow that's, can I hand in my application right now? And, my god the old crew and I thought I was the only one that had this idea...

Carter: Already accepted, would you work for the centre and county?

Jerry: Guy in 3 needs a hand!

Susan: Perfect and of course, let's go then, Carrie thanks, Carter! Thank you, I need to... !

Tony: She is a great doc showed me a triple bow to stop bleeding in a vein, hadn't that much fun in years, she is a wonderful woman, can we keep her, please? I mean not just for one night but for

Carrie: We know she is brilliant and yes, I think she will be your new boss Tony, I will talk to Anspaugh and now go...

_Tony and Susan are seen leaving to help a patient_

Carter: So we are all back with the children and friends, where we belong! See tomorrow, I need some sleep I guess!

_Carter is thinking about Cam, realizing that it's over and that he needs to be with somebody else, he smiles and leaves the ER while the rest of the crew dissolves!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

Carter: So this is your new office, top floor with furniture and bathroom for yourself! In case you need to stay longer, believe me there will be nightshifts. Anything else you need?

Carrie: Perfect, so you really want me I mean

Carter: I thought that already clear. You are staying?

Carrie: Well it was my typical self but I never applied I mean with an interview and you are the new boss.

Carter: You were one of the best teachers I ever had, this is where you belong and I need you to help me getting governmental funding and private and donors and all these things

Carrie smiles: So that we will be the best in the country?

Carter: Yes and you know what?

Carrie: What?

Carter: I was thinking of calling you but I thought you being in Florida, I mean this means ice and snow and runny noses again.

Carter: I know and I missed it and I want it all back. I think that we are going to be a good team!

Carrie hugs him: Yes and we were always a bit like mother and son!

Carter: Yes and I am honoured to have you. Can you start coordinating staff between the ER and the Centre?

Carrie: Of course, go out save some lives. Give me 2 weeks and we are able to start rolling, opening the doors for the poor, taking time, giving out pills...

Carter: You wasted your talent in Florida, operating on old ladies and stitching up people that fell from their surf boards.

_Carrie laughs because he knows that her student is right_

Carter: Oh I know that s what I told them, I need some blood and here when I am sick of kissing some asses I am going down, picking up a shift. Thanks Carter, this is really great!

Carter: Hey, Carrie you are a great doctor. When you were head of the ER everything was running, you are good with people, staff and the guys who have the money. I want you and I need you, now go what you can do best and I am getting down getting a bloody shirt ok?

_Carrie with tears in her eyes_

Carrie: Yes! Yes!

Carter: Hey don't cry. You, you got your team back!

_Carter hugs her!_

Carrie: Thanks, I needed that. Go, go out!

_Carter leaves and Carrie is standing alone in this big office stunned and excited by the things she just said, realizing that even without her girlfriend this is where she always belonged. Smiling at herself, she picks up the phone, gets out her black book and starts to work._

**Outside the ER**

Morris: So the old crew is coming back?

Carter: Yes, good or bad what do you think?

Morris: You are asking me that? I am

Carter: Of course, why not?

Morris: If you re asking, I think great doctors should always come back and hey if they are anything like you...

Carter: Better but maybe you wanna be a bit careful around Carrie, she is even tougher then Benfield although she has a good heart if you are a bit too snappy she might fire you! And only if you are reaaaaaally good she might take that back.

Morris: Good to know...

**In the ER**

Rachel glows: I am Dad I mean he was my dad, this is so great!

Elisabeth: You are, you are here like he was, let me show you something!

Junie: Only for those who...

Elisabeth: She is

Junie: Oh I know! Come on Rachel.

Elisabeth: Here, this is the legend wall, my name, your dads, some people on this wall died like Chaz brother Greg Pratt or Michael Gallant, he died as a doctor in Iraq, Lucy was killed when a patient freaked out, Carter survived this incident, and your dad here that was his name plate...

Rachel: Dad...

_Rachel touches the label_

Elisabeth: He was happy here and you will be too! And you know what, because we are back, I am taking my name plate with me, because I am back.

_Elisabeth takes her name plate from the wall._

Junie: Neela left us a few days ago to be together with Ray Barnett, he was a doctor here as well, lost both legs after an accident, Carol Hathaway and Doug Ross, you met Doug before and then there is Susan Lewis that comes back as well, she was,

Rachel: I know Susan; she was the woman before Elisabeth

Elisabeth: How do you know that? I thought nobody ever

Rachel: Hey I am a grown-up now!

Junie: Well, not for all of us. Anyway, Carrie Weaver will be back as well as the new almighty boss, maybe one day she might replace Dr. Anspaugh... There are more and I will tell you there stories or you can ask them yourself, we are a big family again and you are now part of it, I think you always were. This wall is for those who have worked here and for their families only, ok?

Rachel: Yes, clearly understood... can I be alone for a few moments? Please, I want

Elisabeth: Of course! Just come up when you are ready...

_Pictures of Mark Greene moving over the screen..._

Susan: Hi Doctor Morris I am Susan Lewis your new boss, new head of the ER.

Morris: Pleasure to meet you, I know everything about you, you are the new girl that worked here before am I right?

Susan: Yes and I will be your boss together with Doctor Carter and Doctor Weaver as Dr Benfield is leaving county?

Morris: Really?

Carter: Yes, she adopted a child and told me she wants to be a stay-at-home- mom.

Susan: Great for her!

Carter: Yes, how is Claudia Morris?

Morris: She is doing great, although I am always worried when she is out there, especially when I see what scumbags we are getting in every night!

Carter: She is a cop!

Susan grins: I see...

Morris: She was a patient here, undercover cop

Susan: Morris, quite the charmer.

Morris: Well, I think she is the one!

Susan: Good for you!

_Jerry interrupts them for a new patient_

Jerry: Trauma one, guy pukes pink stuff all over the floor hurry!

Susan laughs: I am getting that, pink looks like a job for a woman.

Jerry: Great, Trauma two, men and woman and you should go together, they gave up on them in shift one!

Morris: Why?

Jerry: You ll see!

Carter: Let's go then, Morris

Morris: Ok boss!

_Carter and Morris are opening the doors to Trauma 1_

Carter: Hi I am Doctor Carter, this is Doctor Morris what do we have here?

_You ll see 1 couple, naked stuck to each other with mouth and penis in cramp_

Morris: What the hell is that?

Junie: The two had a bit too much fun!

Male Patient: We played little Vampire but now she is stuck to me, totally cramped and nothing helps.

_Peter opens the door _

Peter: Someone called for a surgeon?

Morris: Obviously we don't know what to do, Jerry, why

Peter: Carter, what do you don't know give them a muscle relaxant and release them, I thought you are better that's not a surgical case...

Junie interrupting: That's not working Peter, we tried that in the last shift and it doesn't help, here it's on the chart, have a look!

Peter examines the patient

Peter: Wow! So what do you want me to do?

Male Patient: Free me without breaking my best bit, it's like sucked into her body and it hurts, my shoulder hurts as well, I feel, this is so horrible and I need to pee

Female patient mumbles: Don't you dare...

Peter: Well, well

Carter: Any ideas? Because I haven't seen something like this like, I think I have seen something like this never in my life. I think we should go and call one of the Gynaecologists.

Peter: Yeah because she, is that a spasm?

Carter: Yeah but what about the spasm in her jaw. Do we need a dentist as well?

Peter: I am, really, wait if a muscle relaxant isn't working than it,

Carter: Then it is probably

Peter: What about

_The doctors are discussing silently different treatment options._

**In the Carter Centre**

Doug: Carrie we need to open as soon as possible and I don't bloody care if we

Carrie: Doug, I am the boss and you need to listen to me. I did that in the ER, I know what I am capable of doing or better I know what I am doing so

Doug: I want

Carrie: Listen, I am going to open the clinic in a few days and you can have Junie as a nurse, Sam is starting in a few days as well but you have to coordinate as well as being a doctor that is really important!

Doug: But that's what I wanna do Carrie. Treating the little ones in the best way possible!

Carrie: Then wait what comes and I ll let you do everything possible, find research projects for you, get you the funding, wonder how Carol keeps up with you!

Doug grins: She loves me!

Carrie: Without that you would be dead by now.

**In the doctors lounge at County General in the middle of the night **

_Rachel and Chaz are sitting on the sofas both exhausted from the day._

Rachel: I never thought I would make it to this day; I wanted that from the first moment I walked into the ER visiting my dad for the first time...

Chaz yawns: I thought, I wouldn't make it either, my brother taught me everything and I miss him a great deal but

Rachel: I still miss my dad after all those years but Elisabeth is great, better than my real mom, she is still a successful lawyer and hated my dad for his job which I never understood because what is better than helping people and saving lives?

Chaz: Yep! I know what you mean because I started as an EMT and after Greg died I decided that I wanted to become a doctor like he was, to honour his memory and to do more, to be able to save a few people that might die if I am not there.

Rachel nods: I have a little sister, Ella and she wants to be a doc as well.

Chaz grins: Family destiny, are you happy to work here? I mean

Rachel: This is my home; it feels home, home than in any other place I have lived in, or universities I have studied. I spend so many hours in the waiting room or here in the on-call room when I was a child that for me this is a place where I feel safe, where I can do good and where I am happy, needed and loved. Nobody understands besides the people working here. We are like a little family that sticks together. Do you know what I mean?

Chaz: I do, I really do, I was an EMT before like I just told you and started to become a doc later because I wanted to be a part of the team. These people care for each other, that's why they are all coming back it's a great camaraderie.

_Chaz takes her hand and put on his heart_

Chaz: And if I wasn't gay I would immediately fall in love with you!

Rachel laughs: You re gay?

Chaz: Yep! Greg had a problem with that at first but we had straightened things out before he died. So, you have a problem with that?

Rachel laughs: Nope, I think it's fantastic! We have to go shopping together please! Please because I need some new stuff that is not, I mean Elisabeth has great taste but I need something more my age, modern, cool and easy to wear for this job.

Chaz: Hey not all gay guys love shopping that's prejudicial. You know!

Rachel: Really, is it? But you do, don't you?


	3. Chapter 3

Chaz: Yes, I am. I am your queen for a day if you want me too!

_Both are laughing, R achel feels at ease with Chaz, in a way she feels that he completely understands her, Carter enters the room._

Carter: Hey you two are u ok? Chaz did you show Rachel everything today?

Rachel: He did yes, thank you for the support with Dr Benfield earlier and

Carter: Oh not to worry, if you want to, you can help at the Carter Center as well. I am sure Elisabeth wouldn't mind and neither would Carrie or Doug, we need every help we can get there!

_Rachel looks at him, her face is glowing_

Rachel: That would be great! I love to do as many things as possible!

_Chaz gets up_

Chaz: I am leaving sorry I am so exhausted and falling asleep right away, Rachel see you tomorrow ok? I ll make some notes for you new look. Maybe I should be a stylist instead; with your hair I am thinking grey and khaki!

_Chaz laughs, he is tiered._

Carter: Hey don't even think about that, your genes are needed.

Chaz: You need a new pair of jeans boss, just for the record.

Rachel: Me first!

Carter: Hey, watch yourself, my jeans are still

Chaz: Come on, black is so 1980s. You know what? You got yourself an ER-Stylist.

Carter: Get outta here.

Chaz: I will. Rachel you have Doctor Carter now for company! I am going to nap a bit at home and then I ll make a list for you, maybe for you as well boss.

Rachel: Thank you and don't forget I need a new pair of shoes for Elisabeth's home warming party as well so high heels...

Chaz: Nope, Saturday 10 am and you wish you hadn't asked me believe me.

Rachel laughs: We are taking Elisabeth credit card for the shopping trip together; she still owes me something nice for my birthday.

Chaz smiles: Bye, crazy girl. I am glad you decided to come here; I needed a new friend...

Rachel: Me too!

_Chaz hugs her dearly realizing that he just found an amazing friend for life._

_Chaz turns away and leaves_

Chaz: Bye Doctor Carter!

Carter: Good night Chaz, drive safely.

Chaz from outside: Don't worry, I am taking the train!

Carter: Good for you and even better!

_Rachel and Carter are alone, its dark in the room, the halls are empty Carter makes himself comfortable on a sofa, yawning, lounging on the sofa_

Carter: I have known you since you were Marks little girl, I was

Rachel interrupts him: I know, you were the only one that recognized me today besides Frank I mean, I was nearly offended by that, I thought they forgot me.

Carter yawns: They were just busy saving lives.

Rachel: I realize that now! My god this was a long day, the interview, meeting you and the others, reminds me of a lot of memories.

Carter: You look like Mark and you were an exceptional child always listening, you inherited your father's talent, you are a lot like him and Elisabeth taught you loads of thing from what I can see, want some coffee?

Rachel smiles: Tea please!

Carter: Really? Do you really drink black tea?

Rachel: Elisabeth influence!

_Carter gives her the tea their hands meet and Rachel let the tea fall on her legs_

Carter: I am sorry I am so clumsy; I worked a double shift because when I came home I couldn't sleep so I showered met Carrie and got back to work, here get changed, we have to cool that immediately.

_Their faces meet and there is magic in the air._

_Rachel whispering, butterflies in her stomach_

Rachel: You know I had a crush on you when I was 13.

_Carter without a voice and loads of questions in his eyes_:

Carter:You did?

Rachel: I did and I d

_Rachel kisses Carter on his lips. Carter looks at her and kisses her back, what follows is the longest kiss in ER history_

Rachel out of breath: Wow!

Carter: Wow, this is amazing I mean I didn't kiss

Rachel grins: Let's do it again!

_An there it is a second kiss_

Carter: You re wonderful but we shouldn't do that. I am your boss, your father was my boss and my teacher and you

Rachel: We should, I am 22, forgot that?

Carter: But I am your teacher now and you don't know a lot of things and you are Marks little girl and Elisabeth is your, she is...

_Rachel sits back on the large sofa lying in his arms_:

Rachel: You were my age when we met the first time! I remember that clearly, you had to show me everything because Mark asked you to and you did it because you needed a break and I loved listening to you, you were so patient at that age and your eyes glowed because I was fascinated by everything!

Carter: I remember and I loved it, I. After that I thought that I might go into teaching

Rachel: I am sure you that a lot of the guys working her were proud to be your students

_Rachel tries to kiss Carter again_

Carter: Stop Rachel, the Centre is named after the son I had with another woman, a child. Rachel this is so

Rachel stops and looks at him: Was she special?

Carter smiles: Our son was! I don't know about her anymore. I met her yesterday and she was cold like ice, she didn't call me although she promised, she never forgave me that I couldn't save Joshua, he was special but there was no way that he was able to survive, I accepted that, she was never been able to. So yes, he was special.

Rachel: That wasn't my question!

Carter: I know, I think and yesterday I would have said yes, Cam was special but now I am not so sure because this kiss was so fantastic and , because

Rachel: Because I am the one Carter, I was always the one.

_Carter smiles at her_

Carter: You are a very wise lady for your age, little miss Doctor Greene. Maybe I should accept that.

Rachel: Do you feel good? I mean

Carter: I feel more alive than I have in years. You make me feel

Rachel: See

Carter: I had a kidney transplant, you know what that means, I could

Rachel: It means that you live, live a normal life. I was brought up by one doctor, had one as a father and now I am one as well. I know that his means, it means you are going to live.

_Rachel opens his shirt and kisses his long scar; she goes on opening his trousers_

Carter interrupts her: Wait, what are you doing?

Rachel whispering: Studying your anatomy very carefully!

Carter: You should, whooo this feels great ...

Rachel: Is that good?

Carter: If you would know...

Rachel smiles: I know, I already did what I am about to do so don't worry. College was a very good learning experience and so was university. I practise a lot before I am doing the real thing so how about this...

_Rachel kisses his hands, goes over to his neck and sits on his lap_

Carter: Hey, wait! Is your shift over yet? Do you have a shift yet?

Rachel grins: Yeah, why?

Carter: Because I didn't spend all the money I have on the Carter Centre and we are at work and I think I want to have you but not here because, this should be

_Rachel slides down his lap and Carter takes her hand_

Carter: Let's go Miss Greene but don't say I warned you!

Rachel: I can't wait to explore your body further.

**In the ER**

Jerry: Morris kid with abdominal pain coming behind curtain 1

Morris: I ll take it!

Doug: Coming as well, hey I need some practise!

Morris: Who are you?

Doug: Doug Ross, head of paediatrics in the new Carter Centre!

Morris: Archie Morris, pleasure!

Doug: Cubs or White Sox?

Morris: White Sox?

Doug: He is my man...

_The 2 man smiling at each other and have and instant connection_

**1 hour later at Carters penthouse**

Carter: I am your teacher Rachel. I will be and you

_Carter draws little hearts on Rachel's body_

Rachel: Yes but only in some areas John!

Carter: Hey, I

Rachel: How are you feeling? Ok?

Carter: Hey I am not sick anymore, I am ok, really. Don't treat me like a patient!

Rachel: Good than you are going to make us some eggs,

Carter: Eggs

Rachel: Yes, Eggs Benedict with ham please and some toast with a little butter and strawberry jam and maybe some baked beans as well!

_Carter is picking up the phone, ordering what Rachel had just described as her favourite meal!_

Rachel: Snob!

Carter: No, that's just easier and so we have more time to do certain things.

_Carter kisses Rachel again and again_

Rachel: This is great you know!

_Rachel looks into his eyes_

Carter: Elisabeth, Rachel, I can't really lie to her.

Rachel: Elisabeth doesn't need to know, not right now!

Carter: I am your teacher, your father was my teacher, I am 15 years older this isn't a game and easy and I am worried you know.

Rachel: Shshsh, I am here and I have never felt like this before and you haven't either if you are completely honest!

Carter: How do you know that?

Rachel: I am not stupid and your body told me what I need to know!

_Carter blushes realizing what Rachel just implied_

Carter: Oh my god do you, I mean we didn't

Rachel: If I should get pregnant we are going to talk but now!

Carter: I am, Rachel I

Rachel: You lost one son but you won't lose another one. Hey it's me and I am not a little girl!

Carter: It's too early, this morning

Rachel: Then stop worrying, I know about birth control, I think you are a great man John Carter and I love you, I mean I really love you!

Carter: I love you too and I never have said that, I mean not

Rachel: We have known each other longer than

Carter: Not in this way!

Rachel: We will figure that out, your next challenge is to keep quiet and buy a comfortable couch for your office in the Carter Center!

Carter: I ll try and I will...

Rachel: I always studied a lot and

_Carter looks at her and suddenly he makes a decision_

Carter: Stay here! This is a big house, too big to live here alone!

Rachel: That would be great...

Carter: We are going to tell Elisabeth that you are staying because this is nearer to the hospital than your place and

Rachel: Of course

Carter: You are not going to leave in case it gets complicated, promise me that!

Rachel: I wanted to be back, I am done complicated, I grew up very fast...

Carter: Oh my god, you are so wonderful!

Rachel: No you are...


	4. Chapter 4

**In the ER**

Doug: You are wasting your talent Archie!

Morris: Ey, what do you mean by that?

Doug: You are good with kids; actually you are great with them!

Morris surprised: I am?

Doug: Don't you have kids?

Morris: No, but I had fun at camp and I have girlfriend, her name is Claudia and I kind of asked her to marry me!

Doug: Did she say yes?

Morris: She did!

Doug: Congrats. You should work with me more often from now on!

Morris: In paediatric?

Doug: Yes!

Morris: But I am a surgeon!

Doug: You know how many kids you could help as a surgeon?

Morris: I ll think about it, kids, wow never actually thought about this...

Doug: Please do that and then you come over and we ll work together from time to time and I ll be your teacher. We could go to games if my wife lets me and

Morris: I ll said I ll think about it...

Doug: Ill never loose you know, wanna play 1 v 1, basketball?

Morris: Well you might lose here, I am the uncrowned champion!

Doug grabs him: Let's play, Jerry we are outside. Shout if you get another child in

Jerry: I ll ring one of you nutcase docs.

Doug: Great, Archie, if I win I ll get 8 hours of your time in the Carter Center.

Morris: If I win you pay for front row tickets at the next game...

Doug: Deal!

Doug mumbling: We are going to the game as well.

**In the penthouse**

Carter: This will be complicated, so complicated oh my god!

Rachel: Maybe, maybe not but if feels right you know!

Carter: I know, I haven't felt more alive in a long time, you know before in the rain?

Rachel: What about it?

Carter: You asked the same question I asked your father many years ago when I started and it rained as well and...

_Tears start to roll down Carter s face._

Rachel holds him: I miss him too!

Carter: Oh I am sorry, I

Rachel: its ok, ups already 6 pm I have to get going!

Carter: Nightshift?

Rachel: Yes, don't you remember the good ol times when you were young?

Carter: I do and I am coming with you!

Rachel: It's not necessary; you need to rest and...

Carter: Hey I am not your patient thought we talked about that earlier

Rachel: Ok, just wanted to be nice.

Carter:! I am going to make some calls and come over once in a while

Rachel smiles: Ok...

Carter: I love you and I wanna be with you and I want you to learn and

Rachel: I love you too and I will do all that, just be a bit more open. This fight is over, we are back together...

Carter: You are such a great and wonderful, fantastic woman and

Rachel: Don't spoil me too much, as a doctor I still have to learn tons of stuff and John Carter I love you too!

_Rachel kisses him on his belly_

Rachel: Now, let's go to work! Back to patients that need us and people we love!

**At the ER**

Susan: Dr Brenner it's nice to meet you, I met your uncle once. He is a great heart surgeon and his work and legacy is incredible!

Dr Brenner: He is thank you, but you are a great doc as well from what I have heard I mean!

Susan: I am still learning something new every day!

Dr Brenner: Oh don't we all?

_Dr Brenner uses his Casanova smile on Susan, totally forgetting that he thought he still isn't over that fact that Neela didn't chose him but Ray Burnett and Susan is flattered for the first time in years she blushes..._

**New Episode**

**The next day at the Carter Centre**

Sam: It's nice to meet you Dr Ross!

Doug: It's Doug, for the kids we need to look like a team.

Sam: Ok Doug, than let me remind you again

Doug: Sam, I got this!

Doug grins: We are the adults and we need to make everything look as easy as possible even if it's not!

Sam: I have worked in the ER for 10 years, I have a 15 year old son, I am pretty capable of working with kids believe me...

Doug: Hey I chose you for a reason. Please, have a look in here, I bought that for us, what do you think?

Sam: Wow, that's incredible that's...

Doug: It's a big playroom basically but it's also the room where we check the kids, where I have a look at them but where in some cases we can observe them. Everybody is afraid of the doc but when they are here they can touch everything and feel everything so the Carter Centre takes away the kids fear. Here are tons of funny band aids, and here plastic dolls and cars and

Sam: Was that your idea?

Doug: Yes!

Carol: Yes and mine, hi I am Carol Hathaway, I remember you Sam!

Sam: And I think now I remember you, Junie told me you are the greatest, the best nurse they ever had in the ER and they are thankful that you are back helping them and

Carol: Oh she shouldn't have said that. I am ok and I loved working at County, that's why I am back and you are good, better maybe then I am. We have to talk about that over a cup of coffee some day.

Sam: That would be fantastic!

Doug murmurs: I hope she is!

Carol: She was one that slapped you instead of putting her tongue into your mouth that's a good start for me!

Sam: Thanks but I am sorry that I what, wait

Carol: Don't ask, old times. Hey guys I have a patient coming in that needs, well have a look for yourself...

**At the ER**

Rachel: Hey Dr Lewis!

Susan: Its Susan, it always was Rachel!

Rachel smiles: Susan!

Susan: You re back for the nightshift but hey something is different about you tonight. Strangely different! Is everything ok...

Rachel grins: I just had a good night sleep that`s all! Now what can I do?

Susan: That's not just sleep, it's something else! Do you wanna talk about it?

_Rachel tries to cut the conversation short_

Rachel: I had 8 hours of sleep after a wonderful night and that's all, can I help anywhere please?

Frank: Yep, for you there is a patient in trauma one that needs help, see for yourself what it is!

_Rachel leaves _

Susan: Jerry that wasn't very nice, the old lady will talk her into death believe me! She is like the worst nightmare for every doctor and

Frank: She needs practice with that and her dad was a good listener maybe Rachel gets why she is coming here every week complaining about something when she according to you guys healthy.

Susan: Maybe you re right and Mark, he was would have gotten it so let's see. I still miss him sometimes!

Frank: I think we all do but it's good to see you and Dr Weaver back and the little one!

Susan: Thanks, really appreciate that!

_Frank gives her a donut_

Susan: You are such a good guy! Lydia must be happy to have you!

Frank: Well, I am happy to have her!

**In the on-call room later that night!**

Carter: Hey little Miss Greene, are you sleeping? Tell me you re not!

Rachel: I am, you are one crazy doctor you know that, I didn't think you would come!

Carter: I know but I feel sooo great, especially after last night and do you know that I could use easily a refresher course? And my scar hurts; can you do something about that?

_Carter kisses her on her lips_

Rachel sleepy: I have to work and I worked listening to an old lady, I think, maybe,

_Rachel yawns, she is exhausted and not awake yet._

Rachel: What time is it right now?

_Carter looks at his watch and yawns again_

Carter: Its 1 am! I am sorry did I wake you?

Rachel: Yes, you did! Great one hour of sleep, I need to learn things and be ready and get it or Susan will kill me or I am killing someone, Carrie

Carter: Not right, you don't, they will look after you and sleeping is so overrated you know that, hey you are young and so...

_Carter hugs her, his hands wandering under her shirt, Rachel starts smiling again, knowing that she is not able to resist him_

Rachel: You wanted this to keep a secret remember? Hey anybody could waltz in here and

Carter: But I really, really need something please, you are like a really wonderful addiction and...

Rachel: Ok, shut the door!

_Carter and turns to Rachel that is standing now right behind him_

Carter: What are you doing?

_Rachel kisses him_

Carter: That is, what, Rachel you are

Rachel: I am making you forget every woman you ever had before me and you have to stay the whole night and show me tricks and tips on patients. That's your punishment for waking me up and that's because I am going to do that... and that... right here

Carter: What a wonderful punishment for, yes oh

Rachel: After my shift or when you are too tired and need some rest, you can go home and I ll meet you there at the penthouse, ok?

Carter: Deal! Can you, Rachel

Rachel and Carter kissing making out


	5. Chapter 5

**At the same time at the surgical floor**

Peter surprised: Oh hey Elisabeth, what are you doing here?

Elisabeth: Catching up, I know it's late but I left Ella with the nanny and Rachel works her first nightshift so I thought why not pop in.

Peter: You know I am not normally like this...

Elisabeth: I know

Peter: I mean, I never knew I would miss you so much and after you and Mark but then you came back and...

_Elisabeth smiles, puts him in a corner and kisses him_

Elisabeth: I missed that, you know!

Peter: Well, that and more

Peter: So why are you up here? I mean there is always a catch with you when

Elisabeth: Oh you know me better than most of the people. I wanted to talk to you about

Peter: About what?

Elisabeth: Well Ella, Rachel and I are moving in here and Rachel well she might want to live alone but Ella and me and because you live with Reese and I thought

Peter: Are we talking about moving in after all those years? One day and you are ready to make such a big decision? Are you we didn't even have...

_Elisabeth blushes knowing what she is about to ask from Peter_

Elisabeth: Well, I am not good at living alone although I had to the last years and

_Peter kisses her_

Elisabeth: You are crazy and wonderful and

Elisabeth: May I look for a new home? Please? I mean I think your apartment is too small and I we need a big

Peter: Bedroom, where we can put a mirror over the bed than it's like this time we did it right here in the OR, do you remember that?

Elisabeth: Oh Peter I am so

_Peter takes her in one of the empty operating rooms_

Peter: I am praying the guys down there don't page me for a moment as that wouldn't be

_Elisabeth grabs him and unbuttons his shirt, Peter pushes her on the OR table._

**8 hours later at the hotel**

Elisabeth: Rachel, why are you packing? Where are you going? What are you doing?

Rachel: I am moving in with Carter! There I said it!

Elisabeth: Carter, why that? I mean did he invite you? Why are you moving in with Carter, I don't understand!

_Rachel tries to hide her anxiety, in the end Elisabeth is like a mother for her_

Rachel: Because Elisabeth, because it's closer to the hospital and that's all! He is a nice guy and was one of the few who recognized me!

Elisabeth: But you don't know him, I worked with him and you are Marks daughter, he was his student and...

Rachel: I know him since I was six years old Elisabeth. I know what I am doing...

Elisabeth: But he is

Rachel: Listen Elisabeth, this might sound cruel to you but he is a nice guy and I need somebody my age not yours!

Elisabeth: But Carter is only 7 years younger than I am, how can you say something like that?

Rachel: See

Elisabeth: That doesn't make a big difference, Rachel I thought you like living with me and Ella who is your sister!

Rachel: Elisabeth, you are a great mom and I love you and Ella but do you really wanna move in with me again? I am 23, I am supposed to move out at the age, everybody does that!

Elisabeth: Well, I thought more about Peter, Reese, you and me and Ella

Rachel: You met Peter 2 days ago and after all those years you are still

_Elisabeth blushes and turns her head away_

Rachel: You didn't!

Rachel bursts out into laugh

Elisabeth: Hey I am an adult I am allowed to do that and why are you laughing? Is there something you wanna tell me?

Rachel: Because that s not a very grown-up thing to but as you are doing it, maybe, can you be my friend instead of my mother for a few seconds?

Elisabeth: Of course! Go ahead I am listening, I knew there would be more, what is it? Is Carter giving you and your new love shelter?

Rachel: It's not like that! I wanted it to keep it a secret but as you and Peter are doing it and because I think in this hospital it will be difficult to keep anything a secret

Elisabeth: What is it, tell me!

Rachel: I slept with Carter

Elisabeth: Excuse me but you did what?

Rachel: I slept with John Carter and he is the most wonderful man on earth, he is funny and loving and cute and I have a crush on him since I am 13 years old. He is a great guy believe me!

Elisabeth: But he was married to another woman and had a son with her, the centre we just opened is named after his son, the son he had with Cam who was there as well!

Rachel: I know all that Elisabeth, we talked about that!

Elisabeth: He had a kidney transplant and

Rachel: Believe me I saw the scar, I am a doctor as well, remember?

_Elisabeth sits down on Rachel's bed_

Elisabeth: Why him? I mean he is older and you had guys your age when you were in college.

Rachel takes her hand: You always told me what a fantastic guy he is and that dad loved him like a son. Well for me he is the best man I could think of and I didn't plan it, it just happened and I am happy , really happy and he is as well. It's like coming home, being with him makes me complete!

Elisabeth: Well he just spent a good portion on family money on the centre.

Rachel: I know but that s not it. When he smiles I think the sun is going up and when he kisses me it's like we would kiss for the first time ever and the other things you don't wanna know, he is a great teacher as well, a great doc like you and he is really a guy that I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. He is the one!

Elisabeth: Well than I am going to shop a house for 4 and not for 5, well maybe for 5 as a guest room! You will always be welcome!

Rachel: Thanks! I really appreciate that and Elisabeth thank you for not being like my mother would be right now!

Elisabeth: Oh I know what you feel, because as a friend I am telling you that I had sex in OR 2 today and it was like being in heaven, not the same like with your dad but different and

Rachel: You did what?

Elisabeth: Oh don't be so shocked I am sure that you and John did something similar in the on-call room, like I did with your father and Doug and Carol and so many others...

Rachel laughs: We should stop here right now!

_Both are giggling like big sisters_

Rachel: So I can pack?

Elisabeth: Yes but promise me you are coming to be if there is any problem...

Rachel: Of course, are you going to help me now?

Elisabeth: Yes and I ll help you but I need you to help me to find a proper home if you have the time, because you are a really great advisor and your sister needs the best place and I need you and

_The doorbell is ringing and Rachel opens the door, its Carter and with a kiss of lips she lets him in._

Carter: Hey I thought you wanted to keep that, hey Elisabeth!

Elisabeth: Oh it's alright she told me everything because I couldn't stop asking questions why she was packing and moving in with you so...

Carter: Oh yeah? And you are ok with it?

_Carter is insecure because he thinks highly of Elisabeth_

Elisabeth: I am ok with it but don't go to Africa again or something crazy that would hurt her, I am in a way her mom and although I am your friend, if you hurt Rachel

Carter: Promised! I really, these times are over, I found the place I wanna be.

_Carter holds Rachel in his arms_

Elisabeth: Good because otherwise, you know I am a doctor as well.

Carter: Spoken like a lioness, I know that Elisabeth but I heard a rumour while I was in the Carter Centre talking to a certain Peter Benton, is it true?

Elisabeth: Yes it is and I need to find a place to live for the 4 of us!

Carter: I might have something that solves all your troubles in a heartbeat! You could have the old house where my grandmother used to live when she was a young girl. Before she met my grandfather and moved into the Villa that represents the fortune of our family. It's in a nice area not far from here; you can have it rent free when I get 7 hours of your time and Peters for the Carter Centre each week.

Elisabeth: That sounds great! Can I have a look at it first?

Carter: Of course! Good, then it's a deal, should we go right now? I mean, I want your time straight away and the first months of every new hospital are critical and there are so many things...

Elisabeth: Peter?

Carter: I ll page him!

Elisabeth: But that's not appropriate, paging somebody is only for emergencies!

Carter: Isn't it? Getting a new home isn't an emergency?

Elisabeth: Well if he is mad I ll find a way to calm him down, I am sure about that...

_Carter laughs and pages him_

Elisabeth: So you two are together, I think Mark would have approved that. The more I am thinking about it, the more I think you two are perfect for each other...

Carter: Thank you for saying that Elisabeth!

Elisabeth: I think we all need a lot of talking

Carter: Yes but that comes with time...

Elisabeth: Yes!

Rachel: Are we going? Ready?

Carter: Yes, I think we will meet Peter at the house and let me take your bags. Jeez they are heavy...

Rachel: I am a woman

Carter: I know

**10 minutes later at Grandma Carters old house**

_Elisabeth is wandering through the rooms_

Elisabeth: This is gorgeous, I didn't know that, wow in the middle of Chicago and

Rachel: Wow, this is great I think I should move in with you guys.

Carter: Would you like to live here?

Rachel: No its ok, Elisabeth already loves it and it will be good for Ella and Reese, I am sure you can afford something like this for us as well...

_Carter grins and whispers_

Carter: I can, easily.

Rachel: See, I like the penthouse for now!

Carter continues: Reese school is about 10 minutes walk from here and the primary school I went is about 5 minutes from here...

Elisabeth: Good, good oh have a look at this terrace and my god we will never able to afford something like this on our own. Carter that's too much!

Carter: Just get me funding and your time, this house was empty for quite a while and I don't wanna sell it because it belongs to the Carters and if would be so sad if it remains empty, this house needs people and laughter, so just live here and have the time of your life. Aren't we nearly a family? I mean

_Rachel hits him and Carter kisses her_

Rachel: He is right Elisabeth, we are nearly family and the house is perfect for my little sister and you already love it.

Peter: Hey guys what's up, what emergency is that? I came here as fast as I could and

Elisabeth: Do you like this house?

Peter: Why?

Elisabeth: Do you like this house?

Peter: It looks nice but why on earth I was, is Reese ok, are you and Rachel ok? Carter you? Where is Ella?

Carter: Everything is ok! Calm down!

Peter: So why did you page me?

Carter: Because this house was my grandmother's house and you could have it rent-free, just offered that to Elisabeth when I can have 7 hours of your time and 7 hours of Elisabeth time in addition to your working hours for the Carter Centre.

Peter: Are you kidding me?

Carter: Nope, I just need 7 to 8 hours a week of your time and Elisabeth than you free to live here.

Peter: Seriously?

Carter: Yes!

_Peter hugs him_

Peter: Man you are fantastic, this area is great. I always wanted to live here and the house

Elisabeth: Don't you wanna see the other rooms?

Peter: No, I saw that the garden has a tree where I can build a tree house for Ella and Reese and where I could sit in the sun and relax, it's near the river, close to County General and the Centre...

Elisabeth: So we are taking it?

Peter: Yes of course we are taking it and Carter I ll help you in any way possible not only because the house is great but because the Centre is part of the dream we all had and you fulfilled it!

Elisabeth freaks out: Yeahahahah

_Elisabeth hugs Peter_

Carter: Good here are the keys, move your stuff in, I have to go!

Elisabeth: Why? I thought, we need to celebrate this occasion! Carter you are the best, I really, I am going to cook for all of us.

Carter: That sounds nice.

Rachel: So why do you have to go?

Carter: Carrie and Doug are alone so I have to see if they are still alive.

Elisabeth: They have grown up, they don't need a mediator.

Carter: Really? Didn't you see realize that I had to cut in because they wanted the corner office? Its Doug and Carrie...

Elisabeth: Well you are right like most of the time, go and have a look thou that they don't destroy everything because of a simple technicality!

Rachel: And I have to go to my next shift unfortunately it is that late!

Elisabeth: Rachel, take it slow. Don't do too much! This is your first year and you haven't even really started!

Rachel: Mom, remember when you started, don't make it any easier for me, I am just a student like the others I don't want any freebies!

Carter: Ill look after her later on.

Rachel: Yes you do...

Carter kisses her: Elisabeth, I ll take care of her, ok? Mark always looked after me and protected me, bought be a donut when I needed.

Elisabeth: Its ok, Rachel you are young, just don't forget to say something if it is too much. The guys you work with all know how hard it is, and you have the advantage that we all love you because we knew you when you were little, so yes in certain areas life might be easier but in others harder...

Rachel: Because I am daddy's girl, don't worry, I am going to be fine and now let me leave.

**At the ER**

Susan: Rachel you know more than most of the 1st year med students I know. I am so impressed, where did you learn all this? This can't be just talent, I mean...!

Frank: She is like her daddy, Mark I am

_Frank gives her a donut_:

Frank: Here, for you they are on the house! I, your daddy was a great guy...

Rachel: I just watched old tapes of dad and Elisabeth that's all! I think that was a good prep and I want to be a good doctor so I thought that instead of going to the movies that would be better...

Susan: Well than you must have watched them very closely. Your technique is fantastic and your mind extremely fast and Elisabeth, did she let you practise on herself? Because you are sewing like a real pro, more like plastic surgeon, I am so impressed.

Rachel: Sometimes I practised on some dead animals yes I did practise people. But first

Susan: I promise not to tell anyone.

Rachel: I sewed Ellas knee one day!

Susan: Really?

Rachel: Don't you tell anybody like you promised but Ella is crazy like me. She will go into medicine as well, that's all she talks about. All her dolls are her patients and while all her friends are playing "hair – dresser" well her dolls always had serious injuries...

_Susan laughs_


	6. Chapter 6

_10 minutes later_

Dr Brenner: Rachel listens very careful to what patients have to say. Her diagnostic skills will be wonderful one day. She will be a wonderful addition to the ER.

Dr Carter: Mark was like that as well, in my first year he told me rather than trying too much it's more asking the patient, listening what he has to say and then diagnose him.

Rachel: Yep! And can you stop treating me like I am some kind of precious diamond? Please if I make a mistake shout at me, dad would have done the same thing and I am here in the room as well.

Dr. Brenner: Oh I am sorry.

Susan: Believe me, I would but so far I didn't have to you are good!

Dr. Brenner: Exactly!

**In the on-call room**

Sanchez: Julia?

Julia crying: Yes!

Julia sits in a corner

Sanchez: Are you crying?

Julia: No, I am just so exhausted and

Sanchez: But, what's wrong?

Julia: Mr. Ghandi, he is refusing treatment! He

Sanchez: Why?

Julia: He got diagnosed with Aids in 1987 and now he is saying that he wants to be with the others, he said he had his life, he already live longer than the others and now he wants to die, just without any pain...

Sanchez: But that's his decision after all not yours. You can give him advice but you can't force home to undergo chemo to have a few more months to live.

Julia: I, I think I am going to quit, I can't do that anymore. I don't wanna tell people that their moms or dads or kids have died and that we couldn't do anymore for them. I am not

Sanchez: But we are doctors, that is what we do, we are ER doctors we help people in their worst conditions in the middle of the night when

Julia: I don't wanna be a doctor in this way, I am a human being and I want to save lives and not be part of a mega hospital that treats people like they are pieces in an assembly line. I am writing my notice right now!

_Sanchez realize that she means it_

Sanchez: No, you aren't quitting, I wasn't either, wait here, please

_Julia continues to cries, sitting on the chair holding a cushion pressed against her body and Sanchez is storming out._

Sanchez: Dr. Carter, I need your help! Please!

Carter: With a patient? Where is he? Where

Sanchez: No, with Julia please she

Carter: What's wrong with her? Hey calm down Sanchez!

Sanchez: She can't do it anymore! She cries, she is breaking down, she

Carter: I ll talk to her!

Susan: Should I talk to her? I mean I am a woman, I

Carter: No, I ll do it! I have an idea for her! She lost a patient

Susan: But we all

Carter: The woman has three boys, delivered now female twins, in the ER inverted uterus, she pushed it back in but the guys in the OR weren't able to save her but the twins live...

Susan: I see and now she thinks she made a mistake and

Dr. Brenner: Go and talk to her. She shouldn't give up!

Carter: I agree! She had a tough week and normally I would say she has to pull through it but Julia is great, she listens, she had a heart, she is not a surgeon but truly made to practise medicine because she care so I ll go and see what I can do for her.

Susan: Good, call me if you need my help with her!

Carter: Thanks Susan. I appreciate that, I know you had a long day as well. Wait here Sanchez!

**In the on-call room**

Carter comes in: Julia, hey Julia

Julia looks up: Dr. Carter, I am, I tried, I am so sorry I, I need a break, I wanna quit this job. I am

Carter sits down next to her: Hey, you did great today. You are an amazing doctor with a lot of heart and you feel for them.

Julia: But we couldn't save her, the twin's mom we couldn't save her and I should have stayed with her, maybe; maybe if I had stayed, done something, told the others how important she was she would still be with us and could be there for her children.

Carter: That wasn't your job, you tried and we did the best we could to stabilize her, she was brought up to the other team and I am sure they did everything they could to save her, you did your job, you stabilized her, the birth was hard, it was nothing you could have done to save her, that wasn't your job.

Julia: I don't want this anymore, I want people to live and bring them good news not the news of death day after day that is so cruel.

Carter: I know but that doesn't mean you have to quit.

Julia looks at him: What do you mean by that? What do you mean I not in the mood for guessing Dr. Carter, I am so tiered.

Carter: How about you work for the Carter Centre instead I mean for a few weeks? I am sure Dr. Lewis would be ok with that! You would be working for me and some other pretty good doctors that used to work in the ER and that will do that as well! For you it would be less stressful and you can work in the ER or come over whenever you want.

Julia: For you? I would work for you? You trust me?

Carter: Yes, in the Carter Centre and Julia, you did nothing wrong. Have you heard of Doug Ross?

Julia: No! Who is he?

Carter: He is a great guy, real charmer a great paediatrician and heads the centre with me and Carrie Weaver my former boss. You know I am the doctor that tries to figure out everything, what kind of research we should do the one with the name, Carrie is the organizer who is getting the funds and recommend the personnel and handles staffing and coordination and Doug will be the heart of the Centre, the one people will love because he is himself. You ll see.

Julia: And I, you think

Carter: I think you should go into paediatrics

Julia: You do?

Carter: Yes, you could continue your residency here.

Julia: I, I don't know, I mean

Carter: Julia, do you like being a doctor?

Julia: Yes, that's what I always wanted but now I am not so sure anymore I am

Carter: Then you should try that before you decide to quit because I have seen you and worked with you, Dr. Brenner and I think you re great so why not accept a little help and try something new. Hey if you don't like it you can still quit but I don't think you will because I have seen you so why not do it for me?

_Julia smiles and gives him her pillow_

Julia:I ll try but if I

Carter: Great! You are not gonna regret it. Now go home, get some sleep, have one drink before to pour everything bad down, but only one then be at the Centre at 8 am, I ll tell Doug that you are his new assistant together with Sam and Junie who will work part-time there as well and be your nurses.

Julia: Why are you doing that for me? I am just a normal resident.

Carter: Because every single one of us had situations like this and I am sorry if I repeat myself but I think you are great doctor and great doctors is what the world needs. Not everyone has to go to Africa to proof it like I did. You can proof it by being there for children, take away their fear but don't expect that to be easy if will be hard in another way but it will be worth it.

_Julia hugs Carter knowing that he might be right and that she appreciates the help._

Julia: Thank you so much! I am trying to do my best.

Carter: You re welcome and I am going to talk to Mr. Ghandi ...

_Julia gives Carter a shy smile_

Julia: Thank you but that is not necessary, he already made his decision and...

Carter: I ll talk to him anyway!

**Back at reception**

Carter: Brenner, you need a new doc for a while! I am so sorry.

Brenner: What? We are understaffed and I cant really.

Carter: I transferred Julia to the Centre, at least part-time. She goes into paediatrics, or let's say I told her to do that.

Dr. Brenner: Are you kidding paediatrics? That is even more heart-breaking than the ER.

Carter: No and she doesn't know that yet, I think that was the only way she wasn't quitting right now. Believe me; I rather have a good doc transferred than lost for the whole medicine world!

Dr. Brenner: But we all go through rough patches, she would have survived, I thought you were just talking some sense into her!

Carter: I saw something in her eyes, give her time maybe she ll change her mind and of course she will stay for ped emergencies so she is not totally lost for the ER. Doug Ross is a great teacher and I want to see Julia laugh again, don't you?

Dr. Brenner: Of course, she is a lovely girl. Alright then

Carter: And hey, you got Susan Lewis.

Susan: He did and Carter I think that was a good move! Julia already looks better.

Carter: Thanks and now let's go save some lives.

Rachel: I am on it

Susan: I want one tenth of your energy I am already tiered, I am getting old!

Rachel: Then I am going to do rounds...

Susan: Be my guest, have a look at the board and ask if you want to know something. Never ever be too shy to ask for help!

Rachel: Promised!


	7. Chapter 7

**At Elisabeth new home**

Peter: Carter is crazy!

Elisabeth: Carter is Carter and he experienced more than other people in a lifetime. My god I am not sure if Rachel knows what she is doing.

Peter: I was happy to save him and believe me that wasn't easy. The transplant could have easily gone wrong and

Elisabeth: You transplanted him?

Peter: Yes and it was very close but he survived and now he is giving back as much as possible and

Elisabeth: Do you agree with

Peter: Rachel is doing what she thinks is right and Carter is a great guy, a really great guy that

Elisabeth: that is our age!

Peter: Yes, but Carter will always be the young charmer so I think they make a great couple and Rachel is Marks child, she practically grew up in the ER and

Ella: Mommy?

Peter: Ella

Elisabeth: What Ella?

Ella: Can I go outside?

Elisabeth: Of course

Peter: Where is Reese?

Ella: Already there

Peter: Why didn't you

Ella: I wanted to ask you permission

Elisabeth: It's our new home Ella, its safe here. You can go outside all the time, just let me know when you are not in the garden playing ok?

Ella: Ok! Thanks mommy!

_Ella leaves_

Peter: She is a great kid!

Elisabeth: So is Reese and the two liked each other from the second they met. Ella already started to learn the sign language and she is good at it!

Peter: Well she is very intelligent and wants to know a lot so that was her way of finding speech again, I am sure sooner or later we will have a problem when they exchange little secrets about us.

Elisabeth: Oh I am pretty sure I know most of things you did

Peter: Really?

_Both are laughing_

Elisabeth: But Carter and

Peter: Rachel knows what she is doing, Carter is, I saw the look in his eyes when Cam told him she wouldn't really call and today? He smiles, he is happy, Rachel makes him happy and the two will be wonderful. If I would be her father I couldn't think of anyone better than Carter. He is from a good family, has a great career and Elisabeth you are a doctor you know that people can live long even with a transplant...

Elisabeth: I know

Peter: And don't you want both to be happy? He is a great friend and was a great student, he

Elisabeth: I was just thinking about the age difference, don't convince me that John is a great man, I already know that! He is a great listener and I was so proud that I was one of his teachers as well.

Peter: See.

Elisabeth: Alright you got me.

**At the ER**

Morris: My god can this day go any uglier? What have I done?

Haileh: Yes it can, Trauma 3!

Morris: What's in there?

Haileh: You ll see!

_Morris opens the door to the room_

Morris: Hey I am doctor Morris, what can I do

Patient: I tried to cut it out, scrap it of my body but it

Morris: Wow, why? Why did you, my god, is that

Patient: He is an idiot and I hate him and he, I had to do it, I couldn't let him dominate me anymore. His name had to eliminated from my body and

Morris: There are other ways to do that then to

Patient: But it hurts and

Morris: Of course it hurts, I ll give you something for the pain and I am right back

_Morris leaves the room, he can't believe what he just saw._

Haileh: See a lot of crazy ones out there today.

Morris: She has a whole near her and she tried to scrap his name out of her body instead of, there are lasers and plastic surgeons but she, my god that must have hurt and it was

Haileh: Told you a lot of crazy ones out there tonight, must be the moon!

Morris: Maybe she should have thought if the guy is really worth it before she got the tattoo. Can you help me in there?

Haileh: Ask Sam, it's her last shift for a while in here.

Morris: I ll, Sam

Sam: What?

Morris: I need you in there please!

Sam: If he says please it's something ugly, disgusting and crazy! And now way, its my last shift.

Haileh: Nobody that spits or pukes or wants to kill you, I promise you that much but he could use your help! You might understand her.

Sam: Ok, good for me, I am coming Morris...

_Both going back to the patient and Morris quickly explains the situation to Sam_

Sam: Whispering to Morris: that's crazy, I mean I had some trouble with a lot of my exes but doing something like this?

Morris: Yes, now help me we might need to contact

Sam: Might, Morris you know this is not a might but an absolute must consult for the nuthouse.

Morris: But she is just upset

Sam: We just sedated her and she tried to scrape herself... this is not rational anymore.

Morris: I ll make the call! Poor girl, must have been some kind of idiot. I wonder what he did to her!

_Both continue working on the patient, trying to fix her up._

**At the Carter Centre**

Julia: I am looking for Doug Ross

Receptionist: 9th floor

Julia: Thanks!

_Julia takes the elevator upstairs_

Julia: Dr. Ross?

Doug: Hi, you must be Julia, the woman with a heart!

Julia: I am

Doug: Well, I am Doug Ross and I am sure we will like each other. Come on I ll show you around. Here that's where our little ones can play before we meet them, the consultation room, see Carter and I wanted to make this different, kids that will come to this Centre might already be traumatized, here they can let go and treat them

Julia: This looks amazing!

Doug: It is but don't be fooled, you will see horrible things in here as well, maybe rape victims, burn victims, mom with Munchhausen syndromes, all kinds of things. It might not be the ER but it's not rehab either.

Julia: I understand but I wanna try this out for a change. Maybe Dr. Carter is right maybe I will be good with kids!

Doug: Good and Carter is more or less always right about things. Bytheway you will see the twins later that you delivered yesterday!

Julia: Really?

Doug: Yes, you want to be a paediatrician don't you?

Julia: I think so, yes!

Doug: Then come on.

_Doug realizes that all that Julia needs is confidence, and a little less blood and crazy people around her all the time. For the first time in his life he doesn't see the woman in a new colleague but a great doctor that needs his help to continue what she supposed to do: Practise medicine. He smiles and thinks that again John Carter made a good decision_...

**At the ER**

Morris: Ok, so this is it no more scraping, you will have a scar and you can't have sex for a while but you will be ok...

Patient: Will it stop hurting?

Morris: Yes but it will take some time, promise never to do something like this again, you could have died, you lost a lot of blood and the infection is pretty bad.

Patient: But

Morris: No buts

Patient: Ok...

Morris: Good then take this to the pharmacy...

Patient: I

Morris: This is Doctor Reardon, she will take good care of you from now on!

Patient: Am I

Doctor Reardon: You don't have to come with me but Doctor Morris and I think it would be good for you if you just lie down somewhere and sleep for a while and when you wake up and you wanna talk I ll be there...

Patient: Sleep, I haven't slept in days, I just cried and was mad at him, I felt hurt and empty and I couldn't

Doctor Reardon: See

Patient: I am coming, something tells me that it's right.

Doctor Reardon: Great!

_Both are leaving the ER_

Doctor Reardon to Morris: She will be ok but that was a good call.

Morris: Sam Taggert made the call, I might have had let her go!

Doctor Reardon: She is a great nurse!

Morris: I know that's why she is starting to work for the Carter Centre!


	8. Chapter 8

**At the Carter Centre**

Carol: Hey Doug, do you have anything you need for the great opening?

Doug: Yes, besides you of course!

_Doug kisses her_

Carol: Oh come on, I will be here all the time! County is close and I am sure that you ll get patients in that need transplants...

Doug: Yes but we are not working together anymore, I mean do you remember the times when you and me were

Carol: Yes but we had to go through some rough patches to become what we are now. Hey we see each other every day and you have 2 great nurses and got yourself a fantastic assistant so don't be sad that I can't be here every day to pamper you!

Doug: Pampering me? When are you pampering me?

Carol laughs: At home?

Doug: Well..

Doug kisses her again: Shouldn't we, the couch just go delivered.

Carol: Later...

Doug: Aren't you jealous?

Carol: Theses times are over, you have grown and I know how much better you work when you are surrounded by good-looking woman than guys. It brings out the charmer and you become better so for medicine that's better and as Junie and Sam are great friends and Julia is like a daughter, I am not jealous!

Doug: Great! Can you stay? Finished for today?

Carol: No, I ll have to go pop over to country.

Doug: What happened?

Carol: A mother of twins died...

Doug: I heard, that's the reason why I got Julia.

Carol: The father is donating the organs.

Doug: Sounds fantastic and very gracious of him.

Carol: It is, but Susan asked me to talk to him and I might help him to find a nanny or something like this. He has three boys, the new twin girls; you know how difficult that is...

Doug: I know, but you

Carol: I am ok with it. It's just this goes more to my heart more than others. Our girls are happy to have us, imagine I wouldn't

Doug: You did

Carol: I did but see that why I like to talk to him.

Doug: Go, I ll pick you up later!

**At the ER**

Carter: Mr Ghandi, may I talk to you for a second?

Mr Ghandi: Of course.

Carter: I am Doctor Carter and I am Julia's boss and

Mr Ghandi: I heard and I am doing it!

Carter: You are doing what?

Mr Ghandi: I am old, ill but not deaf. The walls talk, Dr. Lewis spoke with me, I am doing chemo, I am doing that at your new centre!

Carter: Really? I mean, what made you. I had this speech and now you are agreeing to it just like that?

Mr. Ghandi: Yes and that's what it's there for isn't it? To treat people in a human way even when they are about to die!

Carter: Yes it is and

Mr. Ghandi: She can see me every day, she can help me, watch me and my friends can come over and visit. It's not as big as the hospital here; it's more like a hospice but not quite like it. I thought about going to a hospice but this is better, a bit like a hotel, and I thought. Not everybody who goes there will be delivered to the cemetery, that gives me that tiny hope and maybe a few more day on this earth for the people that love me.

Carter: No, wow, I am speechless.

Mr. Ghandi: See, that's why I am doing it. I ll get my own room and she can come and look after me, I come and go whenever I want a bit like a hotel room...

Carter: What made you change your mind? Is it because

Mr Ghandi: It's the last thing on earth I can do for another human being! It's my good deed!

_Carter sits down on his bed_

Carter: Do? In which way do you mean that?

Mr Ghandi: Influencing a great doctor and woman to continue practise medicine and to make her belief that she might not be able to save everybody but that she can try and that sometimes wonders do happen, I ll live a bit longer for her, not that bad...

Carter: You might suffer but we can do something about that and, wow

Mr Ghandi: I don't think so and I if so, if through me she is able to save one more life, than my life and all the suffering, it was worth it!

Carter: You are a great man, thank you!

Mr Ghandi: Thank you Doctor Carter, can you help me with the treatment and tell her where I am as soon as everything is open?

Carter: Of course, of course

Carter gives him a hug

Mr Ghandi: That wasn't necessary

Carter: Oh it was...

Mr. Ghandi: Good, then ask somebody to prepare my room.

Carter: I am on my way.

**At the Carter Center**

Carrie: Carol, oh are you free?

Carol: For two seconds

Carrie: I just wanted to tell how first thing

Carol: What?

Carrie: I am replacing Anspaugh in 2 years!

Carol: Really?

Carrie: Yes and it will be great to have the Carter Centre and Country under my wings...

Carol: Yes, yes it will be congratulations.

Carrie: Thanks and your man is doing great as well. Did you see, he surrounded himself with beautiful women?

Carol: He did but Junie will keep an eye on him and Julia well one good doctor who can help treating the little ones.

Carrie: Yes, it was a bold move from Carter but like always I mean I saw her, I saw the look in her eyes. She never wanted to quit, she just needed a break from all the blood and tears.

Carol: That's why I am not working in the ER anymore.

Carrie: Well I think Carter created a pretty good team and with doctors taking extra shifts I mean I love the challenge of coordinating all that...

Carol: I know, you always did that and that is why you came back!

Carrie: Do you think we gonna make it?

Carol: Yes, with Carter idea of taking deadly ill patients in and letting them pay for it.

Carrie: An idea he hadn't had without Julia. Having a hotel for people that are ill but don't want or cant show it. A place for them to rest, for those who don't want their loved one to see them die in their own bed and who don't want to be in a hospice for month. Where people that are treated go out alive, that gives them an illusion of being the one where wonders happens.

Carol: He is a genius.

Carrie: Yes, but that's in his genes, believe me this Centre will be profitable and I just got your organisation to agree to give me some funding.

Carol: Really?

Carrie: Yes, a new doctor will coordinated a long-term study with people that live with donated organs...

Carrie: Carter is taking part isn't he?

Carrie: Yes!

Carol: He is one hell of a guy!

Carrie: He is, so I need your help with

Carol: Don't worry, I am on it!

Carrie: And there is more.

Carol: More?

Carrie: Yes, Carter told me that he wants the Carter Center to be open for those traumatised by an ER experience.

Carol: I like that thought.

Carrie: Me too. Those who make it need us. And with the plastics we are going to have money for all the charity projects, for the people on the street, homeless

Carol: It sounds like dream.

Carrie: It will be, you ll see.

**The next day at the Carter Centre**

Julia: Mr. Ghandi you are

: I am here, I am your patient and you have take care of me.

Julia: I will

Mr. Ghandi: I have to admit, this room is beautiful and I can have friends over whenever I want, there is the little park on the roof top and the gym

Julia: You are going to use the gym?

Mr. Ghandi: Of course, everybody here is sick so it doesn't matter if I look pretty or not.

Robert Mr. Ghandi partner comes in

Robert: Well I think you still do

Mr. Ghandi: Thanks sweetheart

Julia: I am sorry but I have to

Mr. Ghandi: Dont worry, I ll know that stuff you put into my veins will do me good.

Julia: I hope

_Julia puts a needle into his arm_

: My dear what do you think I should order today?

Julia: I always loved Italian food.

Mr. Ghandi: That is a wonderful idea, can I have to phone please.

_Julia puts a band aid on his arm and hands him the phone_

Mr. Ghandi: Are you staying?

Julia: No, Dr. Ross is waiting for me but I will come back.

Mr. Ghandi: Good, than I am just ordering for 2 but you are going to miss something.

Julia: What are you ordering?

Mr. Ghandi: I am going for linguini al oilio and a salad nicoise plus a little tarte de limone and for Bob tiramisu

Bob: Pizza sweetie, one with anchovies for me.

Mr. Ghandi: Of course and onions of course

Bob: Yes

Julia: It sounds so tempting

Mr. Ghandi: Can I have a glass of wine?

Julia nods: One glass

Mr. Ghandi: Thank you.

Julia hugs him spontaneously: Thank you for fighting.

Mr. Ghandi: Well, I think maybe I am having a chance afterall be together with Bob a bit longer and try to teach you a few things or two.

Julia: Teach me?

Mr. Ghandi: You ll see

_Julia leaves her patients room_

Bob: This was good

Mr. Ghandi: The centre is beautiful, more like a hotel and you can stay and we can close the door whenever we want.

Bob: It is a beautiful idea

Mr. Ghandi: I think we should give a bit of the money to the centre and fund something for our friends

Bob: They have to wait for the money...

Mr. Ghandi: Yes, yes and I think longer and longer, I am not doing it only for Julia but for you. More time for you and me in an atmosphere that doesn't hurt.

_Julia runs into Dr. Carter on the hallway_

John Carter: Julia

_Julia puts on a little smile_

John Carter: Are you better?

Julia: I think

Carter: You think? What did you do?

Julia: I took a longer shower, very hot and went straight into bed. I slept 14 hours, I got up, had a coffee and bagel for the first time in months at home, I went for out for run

John Carter: But it was raining

Julia: Yes but that was good and I went to get dressed, met Doug Ross and Mr. Ghandi, you did this, why?

John Carter: Because I saw talent in you. I talked to Dr. Benett and Susan Lewis and we agree that only because of have feelings you shouldn't quite. The ER is tough and sometimes not for everybody and you needed a break and we all need that sometimes and the Centre needs good doctors.

Julia: But Ghandi

John Carter: I told him about my transplant

Julia: You

John Carter: Yes, kidney 6 months ago.

Julia: Wow, you look

Carter: I am healthy and you can call me John, ok? You are part of the circle.

Julia: It sounds very secretive

John: No, its just a group of people that belongs together. I am happy that you are willing to risk that, I mean you are in the middle of everything.

Julia: Well, you were very convincing but you didn't answer my question.

John: True

Julia: So? Please, I mean

John: I built this centre or more the rooms but the people here filled it with ideas.

Julia: What do you mean by that?

John: Well in order to get more funding we thought that people might be happy when they do experimental treatment that they feel like in a hotel. For them it's like a vacation and they pay for it, that way we able to found project like helping the homeless or kids in school etc.

Julia: But he is going to

John: I spoke to him and he thinks that what I am doing is great. We will have another project that he is going to fund that helps gay people in all age groups from protecting themselves against HIV when they are teens, to help them find a job in the medical field after that adopting a child or help them in case their partner is sick and family makes problems.

Julia: It sounds like a dream.

John: He should tell you about his career he is a sociology professor in Berkeley since the 70s.

Julia: He lived in San Francisco?

John: He moved here 5 years ago because he felt that the big one would come.

Julia: You mean the big earth quake?

John: Yes but I think that was just an excuse because Bob his partner is from Chicago and has family here, I think he moved here out of love.

Julia: That sounds so wonderful.

John: I will give you the time to talk to him.

Julia: You really believe in me and him and that I am able to do a good job?

John: Yes, now go. Doug is waiting for you.

Julia smiles: He is a great guy and I think a wonderful teacher.

John laughs: Julia, you are not the only women that I have heard saying that.

Julia: If he wouldn't be married, he, sometimes, I mean yesterday I thought he can read my mind, he is so understanding and his hands.

John: I am leaving, go up but

Julia: Don't worry, Sanchez is more my type but as a teacher, I mean

John: He was mine and I learned a great deal from him so I know what I am talking about and he is a great guy with a heart on the right place.

Julia: Yes, I am

John: See you around.

John smiles to himself knowing that his strategy is working for Julia.

John walks up to the top where he meets Carrie

John: Carrie, what are you doing here?

Carrie: Same as you

John: So you are fascinated by what's possible.

Carrie: Yes and by your insight.

John: Julia?

Carrie: Did you know that she graduated top of her class at John Hopkins?

John grins: I might have checked that before I talked to her, yes.

Carrie: So you

John: You don't graduate that good when you are not destined to work in the medical field.

Carrie: True, so that is the reason why you

John: She thrives; she thinks Doug is a little David thou.

Carrie: She is

John: Totally teacher student relationship but she admires him a great deal and Mr. Ghandi

Carrie: The cancer patient?

John: Yes, he is not only our patient but as well the famous Berkeley Sociology professor.

Carrie: He is Antoine Ghandi?

John: Yes, the one and only.

Carrie: Why do

John: At the moment I don't know why I deserve this much luck.

Carrie: Well you suffered a great deal through years, you deserve everything.

John: Thank you for saying that.

Carrie: My pleasure, let's sit down here and let me tell you about my plans.

John: I am all ears!

Carrie: Carol and I discussed

**In the ER**

Susan: Rachel, I need you in Trauma 3

Rachel: Coming

Susan: Get me 5 litres of 0 negative

_Rachel takes the phone and Susan shakes her head_

Susan: No, get down to the blood bank and run if we want this patient to survive that is the only chance he has.

_Rachel storms out of Trauma 3_

Junie: Let's see how long she takes

Susan: You know that is unfair

Junie: Yeah, but a good training lesson

Susan: True and she told us that we shouldn't treat her like anybody else.

Junie: Yeah!

**At the Center**

Carter: I never thought it would be like that.

Doug: You created that.

Carter: Yep and I know some days I will miss working in the ER.

Doug: Yes but then you just pop over and work a shift or two.

Carter: Yes, you know I really missed having you guys around.

Doug: Oh I know, already feels great to be back. Julia is great, I will love working with her and Sam, she reminds me so much of Carol.

Carter: Yes but she isn't Carol and you have two wonderful girls so be a good guy and keep your hands off Julia, ok?

Doug: Hey I am a grown-up married man.

Carter: Yes, but you are still Doug Ross.

Doug: Of course, so let me tell you about my first day with her. I have to say she is great with kids, with the parents as well.

Carter: I hoped she would be.

Doug: Let me tell you, I mean there was this kid today and it was so afraid of injections. Parents told him to hold still and the situation got out of control, there was screaming but then Julia got the situation under control. She got the parents out of the room and went to the playroom with the kid, it was a girl and she showed the little girl on the doll that injections are necessary and then everything was easy because the doll got it and the little girl was then prepared to do it herself.

Carter: See...

Doug: She is really something

Carter: Graduated top of her class from John Hopkins

Doug: Really?

Carter: Yes and a talent like this I thought should stay in medicine.

Doug: Oh absolutely.

**At the ER**

Carol: Hey Junie

Junie: Carol hey,

Carol: How is it going?

Junie: Good, at the moment thank god its too cold for people to come into the ER.

Carol: Winter, that is what I wasn't really missing in Seattle. But everything else I really missed.

Junie: Donut?

Carol: Yes! So how you guys doing here?

Junie: Good, the old crew coming back. Fantastic!

Carol: You think its

Junie: I think everybody who left grew up and Doug, Carter, if Mark only lived and could see Rachel running around the ER like he did. He would be so proud, and she is so talented.

Carol: Marks genes.

_Elisabeth comes in half heard the last bit_

Elisabeth: Yes but I hope as well a bit of my teaching.

Carol: Elisabeth, hey

Elisabeth: Hey, what are you doing in here?

Carol: Oh I forgot the real reason why I am here, one of the organ donors is been transported here.

Elisabeth: Transported?

Carol: Yes, yes because, he was living in an assisted living facility, lying in a coma

Elisabeth: How old is he?

Carol: 27

Elisabeth: How

Carol: Motorcycle accident, the parents decided after 10 years its time to let him go.

Elisabeth: I am impressed

Carol: So am I and its not like they did gave up hope. It was more that the activity in his brain was going down more and more and then one day the mother decided that its time to let go and called UNOS.

Elisabeth: Wow, doing that after 10 years.

Carol: I think that is the time she needed to say goodbye and she told me that she had hope especially in the first years.

Elisabeth: I think she is doing an honourable thing now.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**In the doctors on-call room**

Dr. Brenner: Dr. Lewis, care for a run?

Susan: Absolutely, 20 minutes in the fresh air sounds exactly the right thing now. My shift starts in an hour. Give me one second

Dr. Brenner: Brilliant, mine just ended

_Simon Brenner smiles to himself, he likes her more than he is able to admit at this point, he likes this woman and feels close to her. For the first time in his life he is afraid of making a move too quickly still he thinks if he is fit enough for a double-shift today._

Susan: I am ready, let's go

_The two leave the ER with their beepers pinned to their legs. Together they run along Lake Michigan._

Susan: I missed that, I really did.

Dr. Brenner: What?

Susan: Clearing my head like this. Its so, sometimes I think the cold is too much but not today.

Dr. Brenner: It definitely helps after a long shift

Susan: Yes and its better than the gym. Come on lets see who is faster, lets run

_After a few hundred meters, she suddenly she trips over something and stumbles. Dr. Brenner catches her and she looks down. You can hear whispering and moaning._

_You can see a boy and girl holding each other tight._

Susan: Oh my god, what happened?

_A girl is holding a young boy who has an open fracture on his leg. She tries to push down her hand on his leg where a steady stream of blood is running down into the wet sand of the beach. Susan kneels down and looks at the boys leg._

Susan: When did it happen?

_The boy shakes and the girl tries to explain_

Girl: We were just running along but he tripped and fell on that thing about then minutes ago, I don't know, I just pulled it out but, there is so much blood and I don't, I couldn't get help and Carlos didn't want me to leave him, he told me somebody would find us here but I am so scared, so scared and I.

Dr. Brenner: Let me have a look at your wound Carlos, ok? Yes, take your hand away, I am careful don't worry we are both doctors who work at County General.

_The boy takes his hand away, blood is pooling out like a fountain. _

Susan: Vena cava

_Dr. Brenner presses his hand back on and tries to apply as much pressure as possible._

Dr. Brenner: What s your name?

Girl: Maria

Susan: Good, Maria we are both doctors but Carlos lost a lot of blood we need to get him to a hospital.

Maria: Yes but I am not going to leave him, I cant

Susan: Hey everything will be ok, we are both here now.

Dr. Brenner whispering: If he tripped down there, I mean first of all we know pulling this rod out made it worse but based on the amount of blood, he might not have that long, the ambulance needs at least 10 minutes and

Susan: My backpack

Dr. Brenner: I

Susan: I have some needles in my backpack. Hey don't look so surprised I am a doctor and a bit paranoid, it's a better first aid kit, wait let me show you.

_Susan is getting her backpack and is getting out needles and other medical equipment. _

Susan: Carlos, I am giving some morphine for the pain, ok?

_Carlos nods_

Dr. Brenner: Maria, is Carlos your boyfriend.

Maria: No, Carlos is my twin brother. I couldn't leave him, I

_Susan looks at Dr. Brenner_

Dr. Brenner: No, too risky.

Susan: I don't think we don't have a choice here. Simon

Dr. Brenner: Ok, give me your phone, I call the ambulance, can you explain to Maria

Susan nods: Maria, your brother lost a lot of blood. As twins you will have the same blood type. Do you know what a blood transfusion is?

Maria: Yes, yes I do.

Susan: Good, only in this case we will use your blood. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you but while Dr. Brenner tries to stop Carlos wound from bleeding, that s not enough so

_Maria shows them her arm_

Maria: Here, I ll try not to look, do it. I love him so much, please save him.

Dr. Brenner: Ambulance is on their way but it might be 15 minutes until they have located us.

Susan: Ok, then let's do that

Dr. Brenner: Ok Maria, take a deep breath. Don't worry Carlos you will be fine

Maria: Ok, do it

_Susan is taking her arm pushing the needle right into her vein while Dr. Brenner does the same thing on Carlos. They are fixing everything, Carlos has lost consciousness._

Dr. Brenner: Don't worry Maria, that s good. That is actually better for him, he wont feel anything. Relax, lie next to him, we will do everything we can.

Maria: Ok

Dr. Brenner: Susan, here hold that, I

Susan: Are you trying to

Dr. Brenner: Yes

**20 minutes later at County**

Susan Lewis: Oh my god

Carter: Susan, congratulations

Susan: Thank you but it wasn't all me

Carter: Dr. Brenner

Dr. Brenner: We took a huge risk

Carter: You saved a kid that is all that counts.


End file.
